


子非鱼 (You are not I)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 李朔作品集 [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 他目睹了一例特殊病患者旧伤的撕裂、再愈合，是病人的记忆在故弄玄虚。真正的作家李朔的后话谈。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Series: 李朔作品集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651171
Kudos: 1





	子非鱼 (You are not I)

**Author's Note:**

> 伪洙国，替身梗注意，开放式结局。

#1.  
他咬紧牙关翻过了围墙，来不及撑直双腿就跳了下去，拦住了男人的去路。  
脚底和膝盖都是一阵发麻。  
头皮发麻。  
男人狭隘的五官扭曲在一起，脸色惨白，从腰间拔出了一把短刀猛的刺了过来。  
他没有闪躲，而是迎着刀锋冲上前，在刀尖插进自己的胸口之前掰弯了男人的手肘，关节咔吧响了一声，男人惊吓得呜咽一会后扯开嗓子尖叫起来。  
男人的手还死死的攥着那把刀，刀刃上还沾着受害者温热的血液。他的头皮又是像被电流扫过一般一阵刺痛，他赶在眼前的景象变的模糊不清前把男人绊倒在地上，把那只手反过来按在男人背后，脚底狠踩上男人的手腕。  
又是关节断裂的一声脆响，刀柄从男人手掌里掉了出来。  
失去了活动能力的男人嗷嗷叫唤着，刺耳的尖叫声把他的脑袋震得嗡嗡直响。  
光，五颜六色的光。五颜六色的粉末。五颜六色的人。  
他的意识一沉，在意识涣散之前他拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒一些。  
人们的尖叫声。  
刀刃上的血。  
他直愣愣的盯着地上掉下的那把短刀，一只手制押着男人的双手，他的右手神使鬼差的轻握住了还留有男人的温度的刀柄。  
——不要、不要啊，不要杀我。  
他忽然记起自己很久以前在警察学院里学习过的人体剖析图，当时的自己可以熟练到用肉眼都可以看出来每个人心脏的那个的位置，即使是从背后也能看出来。  
——我错了，不要杀我，救命啊，救命啊。  
像是这种杀人犯的心脏，大概和常人不一样吧，要不然为什么会做出这么丧尽天良的事情呢。  
他反过手掌握紧了刀柄，旋转刀尖，未干的血渍划过刀刃，落在男人的后背上。他眼皮一跳，下意识的朝男人的心房位置微抬手臂。  
“——钟国先生！”  
脑海里猛然划过一声鲸鸣，在空旷却漆黑的深海里响着回声。  
他的右手一颤，握着刀柄的力度微微减弱。  
“……光洙？”  
李朔大口喘着气，因为猛烈地奔跑，脸颊通红的喘息着，看到眼前的场景后愣在了离他三米外的距离处。  
“……钟国先生，是我啊，光洙。”李朔憋着急促的呼吸放轻了语气，看见他的瞳孔逐渐聚焦起来稍微松了口气，“我来接你了……请来我这里吧？”  
刀刃叮哐一声再次跌落在地面上。  
他的脸颊上划过虚脱后无意识溢出的眼泪。

#2.  
金钟国的病情在恶化。  
住院期间已经恢复的差不多的精神，在重返职场后又开始摇摇欲坠。  
在追捕犯人的过程中刻意伤害犯人的事情已经不是第一次发生了，他的精神总是在工作时极度紧绷，也是极度脆弱的状态，只要一被刺激就会触动相关的记忆，严重的时候甚至会出现很久以前才会有的毒品戒断状态。  
“只要住院期间精神状态稳定就没问题了”，李朔最开始下的定论并不是正确的，因此害得金钟国第二次陷入那样暗无边际的深渊里。  
万一他哪天真的不记得自己的名字了，不记得自己是个警察，也不记得什么才是合法的正义，万一他哪天变成了一个杀人魔。  
“……不要再做警察了，我们回去，好吗。”  
李朔最终还是任性了一次，又把他从警局里带了出来。  
他知道自己不是鱼，一个大活人怎么可能突然变成鱼，但当前的金钟国需要让自己当那条鱼。  
以前在北海的时候，金钟国将近一个月都是半昏迷状态，等他清醒过来的时候，就忽然傻笑着看着自己，把自己逼到了电视机柜前，轻抚着自己的脸，给自己取了“李光洙”这个名字。  
——要有光，还要有水。  
他不得不说自己很喜欢这个名字。  
李朔小心的抬起手，握住了抚摸着自己脸颊的那只手。  
滚烫的手、滚烫的他的身体和神经。  
他看着自己微笑着的模样，没有血色的双唇开合着叫着“光洙”这个名字，自顾自的沉浸在他自己的臆想世界里的模样。  
李朔听见自己胸腔里忽然一声巨响，握着他的手的手掌微微收紧，清晰的感受着他的手指骨节，下意识地吞咽了一口口水。  
医生对病人产生暧昧的情愫是绝对禁止的，尤其是精神科医生。  
在此之前，李朔从没想过自己会爱上自己的病人，甚至还是个男人。  
当时自己就不该把他带回去。  
金钟国在那次意外落水后，李朔认为他的精神已经基本稳定了，就把他接回了首尔，却没想过他只是暂时安定下来了而已。  
大概是因为李朔的心里比任何人都急切的盼望着金钟国能快点醒过来。  
他想听金钟国好好的叫自己一声“朔”，而不是“光洙”。  
到头来自己还是无法成为那只名叫“李光洙”的鱼。  
李朔把熟睡的金钟国安置下来后，看着他安然入睡的模样怔怔笑了起来。  
说不定自己哪天也要去看个精神医生了。

#3.  
他在北海开始了第二次的治疗，金钟国的记忆不意外的又出现了空缺，他从那天落水之前开始一直到现在，中间的记忆全部都又一次陷入深海。  
这次的治疗比第一次要更困难。  
虽然他偶尔会像在医院里静养时那样清醒过来，但时间都很短。再者他的记忆里增加了有关他当警察和吸毒的记忆。不像第一次时他只知道此事实，而是清晰的记得自己曾经做过这样那样的事情。  
抓过犯人，也杀过人。  
上次他自己跑进了海里的原因就是因为李朔自己一时兴起去了隔壁小镇买菜，把他一个人留在房间里的缘故，李朔这次一步也不敢离开他。  
“……光洙呀。”  
他每次这样叫自己的时候，李朔已经会下意识的应答他了。  
李朔有些害怕，要是不勤给自己做心理疏导，可能哪天自己就真的认为自己是条鱼了。  
可是他也没有自信——等金钟国真的醒来之后，会不会还爱着身为“李朔”的自己。  
那自暴自弃的念头产生的瞬间，他甚至有了想把金钟国永远关在这里的可怕想法。  
然而无所事事的日子一直持续着。  
然而治疗没什么进展，李朔也不太敢去刻意触碰金钟国的记忆。  
那天他看见金钟国又在电脑前噼里啪啦的打着什么。  
“……在写什么？”  
他被自己吓一跳的赶紧合上了电脑，麦色的脸颊不明显的发红。  
“你什么时候出来的，吓死我了……”  
他学着“李光洙”的样子歪起脑袋摆出一副困惑的表情。  
金钟国脸红着避开了他的视线：“没、没什么……日记而已。”  
“日记？”李朔当然不会认为那是日记。  
他曾经看到过金钟国写的文章。暗淡、枯燥、平奇无味的剧情，充满绝望的每字每句，和作者毫无起伏异常平静的思想，并不是指他的文笔不好，而是每个文字都像是掉入了深海一般，让人看着就逐渐的无法呼吸。  
金钟国犹豫着稍稍打开了笔记本。  
“……你要看就看吧，”他轻咳一声，输入密码把待机的笔记本打开，“是关于你的事情。”  
故事的名字叫做「北冥有鱼」，李朔看到过他写的同名的短篇，现在他正在执笔的似乎是那篇文章的后续，那篇文章在北海的时候他就写了一部分了。  
“爱上自己的幻觉是什么样的体验……”李朔不知不觉的轻念出声。  
他对着金钟国的方向转过身，看到了金钟国抱着枕头看电视看得睡眼惺忪的样子，一种异样的满足感忽然涌入心里。  
“我不是幻觉哦——”  
他对着金钟国这样喊道，但他知道现在金钟国的意识听不见这句话，就算听见了人也多半会被他的记忆自动过滤掉的。  
那是一个生长在海边的少女爱上一条男性人鱼的故事，那只人鱼毫无疑问就是少女的幻觉。  
「她每日蹲坐在石礁上，等待着它从水面腾跃而起，带着自己最爱的笑容来迎接自己，陪她去深海遨游，就算再也回不来她也心甘情愿。」  
「她想永远沉溺在大海的怀抱里，却一日比一日的开始清楚，它只是自己的幻觉而已。」  
「但不管怎样告诫自己不能再这样盲目地陷入幻觉里，但到了那时她已经脱不开身了。」  
在他的眼里，“李光洙”就是这样一个存在。虚无缥缈，不知道何时出现，也不知道何时会消失，在他独身一人的世界里来去无踪。  
……李朔比任何人都希望他能醒过来。  
那天晚上李朔为他擦干着头发，在他的身后悄悄注视他结实的后背，和在裸露的肩头上一滴滴落下的水珠散开。  
麦色的皮肤在昏暗的灯光里被映得更加黯沉，像躲在黑夜里的夜行动物般隐约散发出危险而神秘的色彩。  
李朔缓缓停下来了手上擦拭的动作，低下头张开了嘴，轻咬住他的肩头上富满弹性的肌肉。  
“嗯……？”本来已经有些欲睡的人被肩上的瘙痒混杂着的刺痛惊醒，反应过来后习惯性的嘴角微微上扬，“怎么了？”  
李朔没回答他，鼻腔里溢满男人身上出浴时的蒸汽夹杂的体香味，呼吸紊乱的变本加厉的啃咬起来。  
他疼的吸了一口气：“……光洙？”  
“……我不是光洙啊。”李朔低声在他耳边说着，嘴唇缓缓摩挲上他的耳廓，炽热的呼吸散入他的耳道里，似一阵风。  
他听不见这句话，李朔比谁都清楚这一点。  
“钟国先生，你、知道自己是谁吗……？”  
他坐在自己身前，长长的呼出一口气，脖颈稍稍后仰，后背轻靠在自己的胸口上。  
他昂起了头，把后脑枕在李朔的肩上，抬起眼睛望向李朔的双眼。  
在看到他那双眼睛的时候，李朔忽然想到，会不会在他的眼里，李光洙的双眼是很深的颜色，与它座头鲸的身份相匹，深得就像深海的墨蓝色一样，那样深邃而美丽。  
“……一个杀人成狂的警察吧。”他轻声说道，像是叹息般在自己脸上留下一阵微风。  
“你知道啊。”李朔不知为何竟然笑了出来，双手轻抚他线条分明的下颚、他的脸颊，细长的手指蹭过他苍白的嘴唇，在呼吸混杂之间弯下身与他的双唇轻轻相触。  
本来是不打算再和他发展下去的，但自己的身体和精神不知什么时候，越来越像那条鱼了。  
他什么都记得。记得当过警察的事情，记得曾经堕落在毒品里的事情，也记得那个晚上大开杀戒把自己也弄的狼狈不堪的噩梦。  
记得刘在石、宋智孝这些人的名字，甚至记得前不久才一起出勤过的新人的名字。  
他还记得李光洙的事情，却唯独忘了自己。  
明明在住院的时候还和身为“李朔”的自己交往的好好的，却说忘就忘，每天都要被提醒数十次自己不叫“李光洙”的事情。  
直到最后就连提醒的话都听不进去了。  
“睡吧，”他抬起手轻轻推开李朔的下巴，身体慵懒的滑落进李朔的怀里，他缓缓眨着双眼看着李朔，“……头发也差不多干了。”  
“……嗯。”  
李朔些许沉默了一会，放松的嘴角颤抖着上扯。  
“都听你的。”

#4.  
李朔很想亲自感受一次，喜欢上自己的幻觉、和被喜欢的人当作幻觉，这两件事情哪件事更让人感到失落。  
至少在如今自己心里的答案是后者，李朔从始至今就没有从他口中听见过“喜欢李朔”这种话。  
那些情话都是说给李光洙听的。  
在他的眼里自己也只是一条不存在的鱼而已。  
再怎么说喜欢他、再怎么对他好，再怎么疼爱他、抱他，在他的意识里自己不是李朔这件事，还有比这更让人失落的吗。  
李朔也是越来越觉得自己不配当这个心理医生了，完完全全变成了一个被私心驱使的孩子为所欲为，却又改变不了什么。  
“真是让人绝望啊，钟国先生。”  
一转眼，他又变成了平时安静又有些落寞的样子，大概是现在的李光洙又变回了鱼吧。  
只要有自己在的地方，李光洙就活着。  
“什么时候你才能听见我讲话的声音呢，你这样下去可不行啊？”  
他仍然只是埋头在笔记本面前，怎么看都是没察觉到自己的存在。  
“钟国先生，差不多要开始治疗了，稍微听我说些话吧。”  
“钟国先生的状况并不乐观啊，问题到底是出在哪呢？”  
李朔已经习惯了，习惯着习惯着，也就渐渐也就觉得厌烦了，厌烦过后涌上心头的是一种无尽的自责和自卑感。  
“喂——钟国先生，我也很孤单啊，听听我说话吧。”  
“被你无视的太厉害了啦，以前都没有这么严重的，钟国先生难道是故意的？”  
再然后就是陷入自暴自弃的绝望里。  
“钟国先生、钟国先生，钟国先生是真的听不见我说话吗——”  
“你的心理问题也太严重了吧！这完全就是把我当做幽灵啊，太严重了！”  
渐渐的忘记自己是个医生，渐渐的只是为了他能看见自己而白白努力着。  
“诶，无聊死了，钟国先生，那种让人不爽的小说就别写了吧。”  
“……来做爱吧，钟国先生？”  
又彻底的明白他的心理疾病或许已经无法根治了，才又打着自己的脸让自己振作起啦，小心翼翼的变成那条鱼的样子再去接近他，用另一个身份和他深深的互相爱慕着。  
“……我爱你。”  
李朔百无聊赖的在写着小说的他的身边转来转去，心里想着反正他也察觉不到自己的存在，这种精神状态已经极其危险了，他能利用的治疗时间却只有“李光洙”出现的每次短短两三个小时。  
“钟国先生，我喜欢你。”  
所以在其他时间里再怎么重复这句话都没什么用。  
“我喜欢钟国先生……”李朔趴在桌上，双臂枕着脸颊，转过头看看他的侧颜，手指拨弄着空鱼缸的边沿，“……我是李朔，不是光洙哦。”  
他敲着键盘的手忽然怔住，目光一瞬从屏幕上撤离往上看。  
“……怎么了？”李朔发软着撒娇的声音恢复成了作为精神医生沉稳的声线，支起上身坐正过来。  
他不停的晃着脑袋，视线在除了自己之外空荡荡的屋子里打转，最后带着一脸惊恐和怀疑的神情，目光毫无预兆的落在了自己脸上，与自己四目相对。  
与“李朔”四目相对。  
“……”  
李朔一惊，沉重的眼皮忽然弹开。  
他的双眼几乎没有眨动，久久的看着李朔，单薄的双唇微张似乎都没有在呼吸。  
北海边清冷的空气在雪花电视的噪音里变得更加沉默。  
不知过了多久，他才稍微合上了眼，抬起手揉了揉眼睛，就像是只是单纯的眼睛里进了沙子而已。  
李朔僵硬着原来的样子愣了许久，直到他转过头继续忙于小说才松了口气，也才察觉到自己根本没眨过的双眼酸得发疼。  
谁也不能保证他刚刚是看见李朔了。  
就连李朔自己也不敢相信。  
“……钟国先生？”他试探性的轻唤他的名字，把脑袋凑近他的脸，“我是李朔哦。”  
他正准备敲下回车的右手食指稍微颤抖了一下，手指摁下的键位错了位，在文字后留下了一个突兀的单引号。  
他又转过了头，双眼却没能像方才那样在自己脸上聚焦起来。  
他很少见的露出了困惑的表情，挠了挠后脑后才转回头去。  
李朔知道，他在独自一人的世界里几乎不怎么说话，一个人自言自语这种事也很少做，除非是实在无聊了才会念一念以前真正的李朔亲笔写的言情小说。  
谁能知道他在困惑着什么呢，李朔也不知道。  
只能抱着一点点微弱的希望告诉自己，他也许在很深很深的意识里，还有“李朔”这个名字。  
忽然鼻头一酸，李朔咬紧牙不让自己的情绪变得太奇怪的忍住了来得莫名其妙的双眼发热。  
“……你还记得我啊，”  
李朔轻咳了两声，又趴回桌子上仔细端详起他的模样。  
“真是自私啊……钟国先生。”

#5.  
和他交合在一起时，他念着那个并不属于自己的名字，就连这种事李朔也习惯了。  
不管是被自己抱还是抱自己，他疼爱的人只有李光洙。李朔每每听见他一声又一声的轻声低吟着“光洙”这个名字的时候，总会短暂的从快感里抽出身来，短暂的陷入似乎不起眼的绝望里。  
李朔觉得最近的自己很不对劲。  
甚至觉得，如果不是因为自己是个心理医生，还有点意志力的话，也许现在已经完全被他变成那条鱼了。  
上次和他去海边的时候，李朔第一次主动把他拉进了海里，因为太兴奋还把沙子弄进了他的眼睛里，回来后洗了好久才弄掉。  
李朔并不是很喜欢大海，也不是出于什么特别的原因，只是和一般不喜欢海的人一样，小时候曾在海里淹过的经历而已。  
而且大海深处究竟有什么，是李朔一直不敢深思的，李朔和自己的很多病人一样也有深海恐惧症，因为大海实在深不可测，没人知道它的深处到底是善是恶。  
不过让人捉摸不透的人李朔却不讨厌，因为他是个擅长研究人心的人，除了在这个男人面前。  
李朔并不喜欢这样沉浸在幻觉里的这个男人。  
却又没有办法的不得不付出真心去喜欢他。  
李朔觉得再这样下去，自己也会被这个男人弄成一个疯子，天天在海的浅滩里扑腾着，认为自己是条鱼。  
“……不、不去，洗一下吗。”  
他在自己身下发出尾音颤抖的语句。  
李朔稍稍用力撑起了手臂，垂下头去看他的模样。对着自己侧过脸，满脸潮红、在情欲的余韵里挣扎，胸膛还在微微抽搐，藏着双眼里的欲望和面露的耻色不让自己看清，那样一副自尊心强的男人羞耻的模样。  
每次看到他这样胸腔里都会猛的震动一下，那一震总会在整具身体里游荡好几圈才会完全消失。  
释放过后的身体因为眼前的冲击又有些微微发热，脸上的温度也跟着烫了起来。他弯下身来，在男人肩头又细细地啃咬。  
“……等会再去。”  
他埋在男人的身体里，被男人的双手轻抚着脑袋，克制不住的轻顶腰肢，身下的人应着发出一声低吟。  
不管是心还是身体都不是自己的。  
李朔没想过自己竟然会有嫉妒一个幻觉的这一天。  
这样想着欲望就褪了下来，从他的身体里退出来后，李朔仍然在男人身上，抱着他沉默了许久。  
“……不去洗了吗？”  
“去。”  
李朔在浅觉边缘听见自己这样回答了他。  
“……陪我去海边洗吧？”  
轻柔得不像自己的声音，带着纯粹的笑意轻唤他。  
——……是我在说话吗？  
李朔一惊，猛的睁开了双眼，抱住男人的手臂跟着收紧的搂紧了男人的臂膀。  
“光洙？”男人被他的力道惊到，上身颤了颤，李朔的感官迟钝了很久才感觉到自己的背上有一双滚烫的手在轻拍自己的后背。  
“……我没事。”  
李朔轻笑出来，松开了手臂，安慰的也拍了拍男人的肩膀。  
“去洗澡吧。”  
假如“李光洙”这个意识是真的存在的话？  
那个名字是他创造出来的，毫无疑问那个名字也会有一个人格，只不过至今为止，那个人格都只存在于男人的脑海里而已。  
假如“李朔”某天忽然接受了“李光洙”会怎么样，假如哪天自己不再是李朔了。  
以前还没有这种感觉，这次的治疗不知为何让他心情异常，大概是因为带着私心的原因，李朔察觉到这次治疗受影响更大的人反而是自己。  
每觉醒来他都要确认一下，自己是不是已经深陷海底了。  
意外的，他并不害怕自己会变成李光洙。  
如果能被那个男人爱着的话，似乎就算变成另一个人、变成一条鱼也没关系。  
男人还是一如既往的在笔记本前打着字，李朔悄声凑近了他的身边，低下头去看屏幕上挤满的文字。  
“又在写了？”  
“……深海到底是什么样的啊。”男人停下了手指上的动作，忽然喃喃自语起来。  
男人并不能听见自己的声音。也许偶尔会对“李朔”这个名字产生细小的反应，但那点反应在“李光洙”面前实在微不足道。  
“如果是李朔的话……”  
李朔一惊，正要伸出去触碰男人脖颈的手停在了半空。  
他做梦都没想过自己的名字会从眼前的这个男人的口中说出来。  
“如果是李朔作家，他会怎么写呢……”  
李朔悬在空中的手微微颤抖，从太阳穴上不知怎的滑下一颗冷汗。  
他的记忆在恢复。  
金钟国的记忆正在慢慢回到这个男人的脑海里。  
前几天还带着些骄傲的害羞着说“能作为李朔作家被别人喜欢也不错”的人，今天开始认识到金钟国这个人并不是作家了。  
如果是李朔的话会怎么认识深海？  
李朔还从没想过这个问题，在他看来，深海几乎可以和“李光洙”划等号，所以说实话他并不喜欢深海。  
不仅是因为以前被大海淹过的原因……  
……在反复自我否认又振作的过程中，渐渐的想要奋不顾身的跳进海里，被某只巨大的海鱼吞没掉自己的身形。  
“李朔……”男人在屏幕前轻喃着自己的名字，少见的自言自语起来，不经意时嘴角划过一抹淡淡的笑意。  
“总觉得，这个名字好耳熟啊。”

#6.  
“李朔”对于金钟国来说，大概只是个陌生人。  
就算他记起来了，就算他把所有的事都记起来了，那样的他还会认为李朔就是李光洙吗。  
只是想被他爱着而已。  
“……光洙？”  
他在被叫到这个名字的时候，第一次差点没反应过来，潜意识里差点就完全习惯那就是自己的名字。  
他正抱着金钟国的身体，从他身后环住他的腰，搂住他的上身，把自己的脸埋在他的颈窝里。  
闻着金钟国身体上的淡淡香味，似乎还能尝出一丝海水的咸辛味道，听着他为两人做早饭时煎鱼的油声滋啦响。  
“怎么了，光洙呀？”金钟国耸了耸肩顶住了他的下巴，“你最近有点没精神，没事吧。”  
“……光洙，”他没开过嗓的清晨的声音低沉而沙哑，意识也因为刚起床而有些模糊，“是我的……名字吗？”  
“你怎么了……？”  
——奇怪。  
我在说什么。  
“钟国先生……”他徘徊了许久才找到一个适合称呼金钟国的方式，这样恭敬而暧昧的称呼似乎也很适合用在金钟国身上，“我喜欢你。”  
没什么其他想说的了。  
因为在他身边、能拥抱他，就满足了。  
“……你是光洙吧？”  
李朔忽的缓过神来，迅速抽开了抱住金钟国的双手。  
再次完全镇定下来后，他发现自己的浑身都在渗出着冷汗。  
他就差一步就要变成那条鱼了。  
李朔轻声喘着气，不断交替着气体而张开的嘴不知为何克制不住笑意的诡异的拉开一个弧度。  
“我才不是鱼……”  
李朔知道自己明明不喜欢海，也不关心什么鲸鱼。  
“……别开玩笑了。”  
——喜欢的人把自己当成幻觉是什么感觉？  
李朔现在终于能断定，那比爱上自己的幻觉要绝望多了。  
他没想到自己最终会真正变成他所希望的那个幻觉。  
“光洙……？”  
别再叫我那个名字了。  
眼前的男人有些担忧的看着自己，和平日一样轻松的微笑着：“没事吧，你最近好像总是不在状态……”  
“我没事……”  
“啊，是不是太久没去海边了？”  
如果是李光洙的话，肯定第一时间就答应了他的话，就牵着他的手跑出去了吧。他犹豫了一会，尽力让自己的神情不像李光洙的展开微笑应了他一声。  
李朔往天际线的方向看过去，那一头全是蓝色。说白了，天空是大气和云，大海就是无穷的水，水，还是水，要是毫无防备的掉进去的话八成会死。  
这样一想他对大海就更恐惧了。  
但那个男人正踩在浅滩里，朝自己伸出着手，被海水沾湿的脸上不明显的绽开着笑意。  
“……进来吧？”  
他看到金钟国的双眼里闪着兴奋的光，还有一丝毫对自己的乞求。  
胸腔里又是一声鼓动，他神使鬼差的伸出自己的手，放在金钟国宽厚的掌心上，五指扣紧他的指缝。  
脚尖探进海水里，冰冷的水温从趾间的神经末梢迅速攀上脊柱，深海的寒冷在一瞬间扩张在身体里。  
毫无疑问他很害怕海洋。  
他手上扣紧了金钟国的手，弯曲膝盖浸入深不见底的海洋里，顺着洋流被冲走，眼前只有翻来覆去的墨蓝色和气泡，海水灌入耳道，一阵水声翻腾在脑海里。  
然后他的四肢骨骼在逐渐消失，肺部的压迫感随着口腔半张变的轻松。几乎停滞的呼吸在后脑浮上水面后继续着汲取氧气。  
它看见那个男人在水底，睁大着双眼看着自己，于是它摆动起身体凑近了男人，摇摆的尾巴激起周围一片雪白的水花。  
它只听见从不知何处传来的气泡咕噜声，旋转头部潜入深蓝的海水里。  
男人的嘴角随时都对着自己绽开着微笑，他朝自己伸着手，就连手指也尽力的伸展开——  
冲破浪波和水流，它轻摆脑袋，把额头贴上男人的掌心。  
从男人手掌上，传来温热的温度，轻盖在它的头上。男人微眨眼睛，双唇随着笑意缓缓张开，一串气泡从唇间漏出，升腾上空。  
我爱你。  
它拥抱着男人，拥抱着海浪，在深海里兴奋的低吟着唱起了歌。腾跃、翻转，在融为一体的天海相接处，和同伴、还有爱人在一起雀跃的歌舞。  
那是“李光洙”所看到的世界的所有。

#7.  
刘在石看见金钟国来到办公室的那刻，手里拿着正贴在耳边通话的手机啪嗒掉了下来。  
“……你！你怎么就回来了？！”  
金钟国正好路过他的身边，停下了脚步，转过头来对上刘在石惊愕的神情，像是安慰他一般弯起双眼笑了。  
“我回来了，”他用许久不见的语气笑着说，不知觉的又流露出隐隐的怀念感，“在石哥。”  
刘在石喉结一颤，嘴唇张开却没发出声音。想要冲上去抱住他，又觉得两个大叔之间这种事太矫情，就双手抬起悬空着怔在了位置上。  
“嗯……欢迎啊。”  
金钟国回来了。整个警署近日以来因为犯罪案件增多而压抑黑沉的氛围像是透进了光，前辈后辈一个个听说了后都围在了强力班办公室门口，又一个个的都被刘在石和宋智孝劝回去了。  
金钟国伤害罪犯的事情虽然还是因为精神疾病为由既往不咎，但署里还是出现了反对金钟国重归职位的人，也出现了一看到他就面色苍白的逃得远远的人。  
“……你不介意吗？”  
刘在石望着一个刚入行的女警面色煞白着急匆匆的跑开，心里有些不舒服。  
金钟国却是一副毫不在意的样子说笑着：“我曾经可是杀人魔啊，在石哥你不怕我才比较奇怪吧？”  
“……你不是什么杀人魔。”刘在石忍住要冲他大喊的冲动，压低了嗓子挤出反驳的话。  
“嗯……？什么不是……”  
“你不是什么杀人魔。”刘在石努力让自己的表情不那么僵硬，尝试着笑了出来，故作轻松的拍拍金钟国的肩膀，“朔也跟你说过多少次了，别那么说自己。”  
“……朔？”  
咕咚咕咚——  
金钟国太阳穴一疼，刺痛得眯起了眼睛。  
最近总是会有海水的声音忽然在脑袋里响起来，金钟国想，大概是因为李光洙的原因吧。  
毕竟李光洙原来是只鱼，一只可以在海里呼吸生长的鲸鱼，是它让自己看见了幻觉般的深海，也是它把自己的毒瘾完全戒掉的。  
刘在石脸色一白，拍着他的肩头的手逐渐沉放在他稍有消瘦的肩上。  
“你……不会还是记不起来吧？关于李朔的事……”  
金钟国收起了嘴角上习惯性保留着的笑意，把目光聚焦在刘在石惊愕的神情上，内心不知何处忽然空了一下。  
“好像……在哪听过这个名字。”他考虑着开了口，尝试着让自己看起来开朗的明亮着声线，“是在石哥的熟人吗？”  
像是碰到了什么滚烫的东西，刘在石的手掌一颤，猛地从金钟国肩上撤回。  
金钟国的病并没有好，该落下的记忆还是没能记起来。病根没有被消除，他就还是那个杀人魔——其实这个形容一点也不错。  
“……和你谈恋爱的那个家伙，现在在哪里。”  
刘在石少见的用这样凶狠的语气对自己这样说话，金钟国抱着疑惑回答了他。  
“在石哥认识光洙吗……？我好像没跟哥提起过？”  
“他在哪里！告诉我！！”  
金钟国在那个公寓里独居了快三年，就连自己也很少进去，唯独这个男人的私生活，刘在石不想去干涉，也不想去了解太多详情。  
金钟国的私事、他的秘密，刘在石认为自己可以不知道，但却有义务去保护好它们至少不被别人知道。  
金钟国可能是他这辈子最在意的后辈了，也是他最不想交给其他人保护的人。  
不想交给别人，谁都不行。更何况是那个轻浮的医生。  
“李朔！”  
屋内正在打扫卫生的人被刘在石忽然推门进来的粗暴动作吓了一跳的直起身体，满脸慌张地看着刘在石闯进来，没能反应过来要如何阻止他。  
“你这家伙！国钟的病明明还没好，你怎么就把他带回来了，我之前怎么跟你交代的你都忘了吗！”  
刘在石一气之下拽住了男人的领口往下扯，男人堂皇的没有任何反应，只是惊恐着一张脸看着事态就这样异常的发展下去。  
“没有把他治好不要回来！你不是最清楚他这个状态会有多危险吗，你好歹还是个心理医生？！”  
“我早就看不顺眼你了，一开始我就不该答应宋智孝让你带着国钟去北海，你都干了些什么回来！”  
“我是让你去治好他，不是让你去上他！李朔你知道你就是个禽兽吗！！”  
——不想把他交给任何人。  
刘在石镜片下的双眼通红着，一眨不眨的瞪着男人惨白的脸。他紧咬住牙关，发泄过怒吼的胸腔里像是全部空了出来，似乎忽然少了什么。  
“你怕谁坏了脑子会把国钟交给你这种人啊！”  
他上次带着金钟国从北海回来，两个人就公开了他们正在交往的事实。刘在石在那瞬间并不觉得惊愕或是愤怒，而是出乎意料的冷静，还有那一刹那的内心空荡。  
刘在石其实心里隐隐约约是知道的，自己喜欢金钟国，早就不仅仅是对待后辈的喜欢了。  
但还是瞒着自己这异样的心情，自我催眠那只是错觉，找到了看上眼的女人，结了婚、成了家，一切都很自然、顺理成章。  
问题最后果然还是出在自己身上。  
“你这个混蛋……”  
愤怒不是出自他没治好金钟国，而是他把金钟国从自己身边带走了。  
“凭什么把国钟抢走啊……！李朔你个混蛋！”  
“李朔……？”男人发怔了许久后终于痴痴的开口，温和过了头的语气让刘在石觉得陌生，陌生的甚至有些可怕，“您是不是认错人了呢……”  
刘在石抓着他的领子的手下意识的松了力度。  
看着那个男人的一双眼睛因为恐惧和极度的疑虑睁大着。  
“你好……？我叫李光洙，不是李朔哦。”  
李光洙对着眼前的陌生人笑了笑，亲切的介绍起自己的名字。

#8.  
李朔作为心理医生对催眠还是很有自信的，也包括催眠自己。

#9.  
即使有人认为某件事是错的，李朔会按照它错误的方向去圆这个谎，直到他不再觉得这是件错误的事情。  
在那之后再慢慢的疏导他看清这件事的漏洞在哪里，最后让他清醒过来，这就是李朔作为心理医生一向以来做的事情。  
可唯独对一个起了私心的病人，李朔只是一味的想让他深陷幻觉之中。  
“起来了？”  
从卧室里出来的男人身上穿着一身单薄的T恤，光着结实黝黑的双腿晃悠悠的点着头走了过来。  
男人揉着头顶上乱糟糟的黄发，带着困意的不小心把脸撞上李光洙的后背，顺势抱住了他的腰，脸颊贴在他宽厚的背上。  
“嗯……光洙呀……太早了，不想去上班……”  
他忙着手里翻煎着的鸡蛋，听到男人孩子气的抱怨不禁笑了笑。  
“钟国先生可是警察啊，不去上班怎么行，”李光洙稍微关小了火，静下来的环境里背后的男人传来的呼吸声更为明显，“……没想到钟国先生也会说这么孩子气的话啊，是在撒娇吗？”  
金钟国在他背后蹭了蹭头顶，把脑袋上的头发蹭的更加凌乱。  
“……是啊。”  
李光洙的呼吸顿时停住。沉默半晌后才渐渐的展开一个憋不住的笑意，沉浸在这微不足道的幸福里面。  
“早餐已经做好了，钟国先生先去吃吧。”  
“嗯，我先去换身衣服……”  
把煎鸡蛋盛出锅，李光洙呆呆的看着金钟国睡眼惺忪的回到房间里，眼角上的纹路折了起来，不自主的笑得像个白痴。  
从口袋里忽然响起了电话铃声，一边是李光洙的手机，响起的是那部李朔以前的手机。  
李光洙的目光逐渐聚焦起来，像是忽然从大梦里惊醒一般浑身一颤，才犹豫着掏出了李朔的手机。  
屏幕上显示着“启邦哥”，是李光洙所不知道的李朔的精神科的前辈。  
他的手指摁上了接通键，吞咽了口口水，听筒放到耳边的瞬间打开了双唇。  
“——喂。”  
低沉而沙哑的另一个人的声音从李光洙喉间传出。  
“不好意思了，我最近还没忙完，有时间再联系哥。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
李光洙的脸上出现了不适合这个场景的怀念的笑容。  
“光洙呀——你昨晚把我的衬衫丢到哪里去了？”  
“哦，来了——！”  
李光洙的声音又一次变得清亮，像个孩子一样拖长了尾音回答着金钟国，把煎鸡蛋放在了桌上，跑进了房间里。

-end-

作家的话：  
大家好，我是李朔。  
感谢大家看完「北冥有鱼」和「子非鱼」，第一次尝试这么新鲜的题材，很高兴能得到大家的喜欢，谢谢大家。  
本故事由真实故事改编。


End file.
